


requests

by 111222333000



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/111222333000/pseuds/111222333000
Summary: request away





	requests

rules

-fluff or angst only

-first two danganronpa games only

-i will most likely do your request, but there is a chance i wont

-dont expect it to be more than 1000 words

thats all


End file.
